Tokiya
Tokiya is known as the "Blood Prince" or "Bloody Bel" because he tried to murder his brother when he was 6. Appearance Tokiya is a tall, slender man with light skin and sky blue eyes. He has short blond-orange hair and very long bangs, long enough that they conceal almost half of his face. He usually wears long-sleeved purple shirts with thick black horizontal stripes and a loong black jacket and black pants or a standard sleeveless captain's haori, which has a ragged look to it. He wears large belts with gaudy buckles and elaborate chain/necklaces around his neck. White lace-ups boots. Tipped-to-the-side white tiara on his head. He has a crescent-shaped birthmark on the right side of his stomach which mirrors Hayato's mark. ‘Grinning’ is his default expression and more often than not expresses one of the many ‘happy’ or ‘amused’ emotions he’s having. When he’s bored, it goes into a flat line, which is pretty obvious. Personality Tokiya is (most of all) cheeky. He dislikes people cheekier than him. He doesn’t hesitate to get into fights with his fellow crew members as long as the head captain’s not around. He’s never a drywall or sad. He’s constantly grinning widely, unless he’s bored or surprised. He hardly ever seems to be unhappy, though, so the grin stays. However, he only attains his own ultimate happiness when he kills. It’s in his prince nature to reject failure. If he loses something, he’ll try anything he can under the basic instinct of wanting to win, even if he’s nearly dead. In that sense, he has no instinct of self-survival. He dislikes annoyance. When he is around his wife, Ayame he acts different. He shows that he cares deepy for her. Over protective of her. He vowed that if someone hurt her he would have the plessure of ripping there throats out. The same thing went for his brother, if anyone killed him before Tokiya had the chance would be dead with out warning, but thats just a cover story. If someone killed his borther he would kill the killer, and let his brother die happily. History After Tokiya was born his mother, Rangiku had to abandon him and his twin brother. She all ways kept her eye on them. She one day notice both of them at each other's throats. She then picked them up by their shirts and yelled at them like a mother. Rangiku suggested that they join the 13 court guard squad since both of them didn't want to leave her side. Not knowing why they felt attached, they agreed. Soon going off to Shin'ō Academy to train to be a soul reaper Before Tokiya met Rangiku he tried to kill his brother after Hayato tried to poison him. Tokiya never got along with his brother, but after a few years, Hayato and Tokiya calmed dowm from trying to kill each other. Around the age of 14, Tokiya fell asleep beside Hoyato. Hoyato seeming happy to se by his brother. His broher and himself graduated from Shin'ō Academy. After 5 years in the 5th division he became captain. Which soon he met Ayame who was in a relationship with his brother, Hayato at the time. Tokiya became a captain for the secret underground division. Division 0 was Captain Yamamoto's secret force. His lieutenant Izuru Kira, who was moved from devision 3 to division 0. Only the captains and lieutenants of the 13 court guard squad know of it's existence. Couple mounths after meating Ayame, he married her, and at the same time she become lieutenant of the 3rd division which made Tokiya jealous because his brother was the captain on squad 3. Tokiya still wants to kill his brother, but deep within him, he loves his brother truly. Rangiku didn't have to tell that she was their mother Tokiya just guessed since she was watching them from afar all the time. One day he confronted her on this. She agreed that she was their mother, and that Gin was their father, and that he doesn't know about Tokiya nor Hayato, but since he was with Aizen at the time she didn't explain any further. Tokiyas real name is Bellinus, but changed it to Tokiya due to hating his old name. His brother calls him Bellinus from time to time. Ayame calls him Bel. His lieutenant Izuru calls him either Bel-sama or Toki-sama. Other soul reapers call him Bloody Bel or Bloody Prince. Powers & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ever since he was younger he knew how to fight with only using his hands. Immense Spiritual Power: '''As the Captain of the 5nd Division, he has an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. His Reiatsu is lavander. '''Shunpo Masters: '''Tokiya is an expert in Shunpo. '''Kidō Master: '''He never likes to use Kido in battle, but when he does he shows lots protental. '''Enhanced Strength: Tokiya is capable lifting objects four times his size and throwing them across a large distance. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Enhanced Speed: 'Enhanced Endurance: '''Tokiya posseses a great deal of endurance as he is able to take multiple hits from an opponent and look relatively unfazed. Zanpakuto Tsukiyomi ''(God of the Moon) are small silver knives which Tokiya was fit 3 in his hand. There are two different ways of using the knives. The first is directly aiming at the target, and piercing them that way; the other is throwing knives almost haphazardly into the surrounding area, with a result of surrounding his opponent with the wire-like Reiatsu, making movement for the enemy difficult. Flame Knives: These knives have been combined with lavander Reiatsu, making these knives more distructive then they would be normally. Bankai: Tsukiyomi Waltz: Tokiya uses his Knives in conjunction with the wire-like clear Reiatsu to surround his opponent with countless knives, which then attacks his opponent from all directions, all at once, but htis attack leaves Tokiya wide open.